The purpose of this project is to support the development of a comprehensive software package that will specifically address the statistical analyses of survey data for the type of sample designs used by NCHS and PHS. The Phase I procedures for (1) estimation of basic statistics and functions of those basic statistics, (2) generation of variances and covariances for those basic statistics and functions, and (3) variance components for each stage of sampling, have been installed on the NCHS computer, and documentation in the form of a user's manual has been delivered to NIA. In addition.a version of the software for personal computers has been delivered to NCHS and NIA. Phase II involves software development for the general linear model, logistic regression and survival analysis using the Cox proportional hazards model.